1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for demolishing an oil-containing industrial waste object such as, for example, a compressor or an automotive engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, after an industrial waste object made from iron, plastic or a combination of these, etc. has been broken up using a breaking machine, or the like, it is recycled by separation and classification.
Since waste objects such as compressors, engines, or the like contain oil, there is a danger of the oil catching fire and exploding if they are put directly into a breaking machine in this state. Thus, it has only been possible to break up such products by low-temperature breaking in an inert gas atmosphere, which entails expensive apparatus and running costs. In general, it has been common to use manual dismantling by fusing, which is inexpensive but dangerous.
However, the manual dismantling by fusing generates flames and involves the danger of fire or burns. In particular, where dismantling is carried out using an air plasma, oil contained in the industrial waste object may be ignited. In addition, the ambient atmosphere is degraded by production of smoke, and there are also limits on the processing capacity of the operator.